Another Chance
by msmichaela1732
Summary: Everyone wants a second chance at life, right?


Consort. I rolled the name around in my mind. My consort. Jordan could be my consort. He was...is my human boyfriend. We'd been going strong for about a year and a half. He loved me. It would have gone along smoothly had I not died last month. I was driving and I was hit by a car. Thrown of an exit ramp. My best friend, Cameron, saved my life. She was transformed to a vampire when she was 15. She saved my life by changing me into a vampire. So I'm now undead. When I was transformed, we found out I'm the Chosen One. The vampire Princess. Anthing I want,I get. I live in a palace type place. I'm more beautiful than I was, and stronger,and quicker. I don't know how Jordan can love such a blood thirsty creature. He wants me to take his blood. I'm afraid I'd get to caught up and suck him dry. I could make him my consort, though. The human I drink from,when needed or wanted. I was thinking about how cute he is and how much I wanted him. The power I had led me to see him running down the hall to where I awaited. He burst into my room and saw me in my pj's. I was wearing short red shorts, a white tank with a rose on it, and a short silky robe. He grinned. He knew what I wanted. He loved me more as a vampire. He raised his eyebrows at me. I needed blood. He could tell. He saw me nod, and made a dent in his wrist. He held it up to me. I gestured for him to sit on the bed with me. He did as I asked. He kissed me hard then replaced his lips with his wrist. I sucked gingerly at his wrist, while I looked at his handsome face. His face was aglow with the the knowledge he was sustaining me with his blood. I don't take too much for I fear I will harm him. I stroke him as we lay in my huge canopy bed. I hear the footsteps come to my door. Jordan goes to answer it. Eric, my bodygaurd stands at my door. He nods at Jordan and looks at me. He flashes a blinding smile at me, and nods. That's how he tells me he's on gaurd, with the nod. The smile is a benefit. Every unmated male vampire is infatuated with me. Even my "staff". I'm the center of attention. I'm beautiful,intellegent,strong,sexy,powerful, and much much more. All the vampire girls know that Jordan is mine. He wouldn't let anyone do anything to him though. He's too tightly bound to me. Jordan and I walk down the long flowing follows farther behind. I sent Jordan,**What do you think about being a consort?** He answered,**For whom?** "Me silly." I told him.** I'd be honored. I'd do anything.** "You are it." I told him. I'd have to do the ritual with him later. It's a sexy ritual actually. I told him this and he just grinned. I shook my head, boys. He was running things through in his mind over and over again. We got to the fountain. I sat gingerley at the edge of it,feeling the cool mist on my back. He sat next to me, and Eric stood a few feet away,paying complete attention to me. Jordan rubbed my back. It felt good. I was stressed,trying to think of what I should do about the whole thing. Me being a vampire. It was all right so far. I wanted to live closer to town, nearer to the worried I would eat one of the humans. So, we lived out in the farther side of town away from all humans. Jordan was excepted here, but only because I said so. He lived here in our palace. There are at least thirty rooms in this palace. I have a HUGE room. The biggest there is. My bed takes up a quarter of the room. It was huge as well. It had one of the canopy things over it that swirled around over the bed. My room had almost anything anyone could dream of in there. I had it painted red and best friend Cammie, the one who changed me, is very happy with how I turned out. She's happy that she doesn't have to resist hanging out with me. **What are you thinking about?** Jordan whispered in my mind. I blinked,out of my thoughts and looked into his handsome face. He was staring openly at me. **Life. Or umm... I guess unlife.** He grinned, and kissed me.** Which part of it?** He asked.**You,me, Cammie, my room. **I listed off.**What about me? My sexy body? Or my blood?** He said sarcastically.**Both and neither at the same time. I'm thinking about tonight. About our ceremony. There's three kinds: Modest, Half, and Sexy.** He thought about it.** Half or ?** He looked openly with longing at me. **Fine. We will see.** I stood up and walked down the path leading back to the house. Both Eric and Jordan followed. I walked to my bedroom, Jordan came in and shut the door behind him. I thought about the time. It was exactly 7:42. I'd preform the ceremony at nine 'o' clock. I got into my bed and sat back. Jordan climbed in and snaked his arms around my waist. "What time,Love?" He asked me. "Nine." He nodded,content. "And which will it be?" **That is up to you.** I told him. I didn't really care. Modest: fully clothed, small amount of blood and time. Half: less clothes, more blood, more time. Sexy. No clothes or little. Big amount of blood and at least two hours of knew the details. **Sexy.** He said. "I know I am." I told him shaking my hips. He grinned. I kissed him. He kissed me back. He was thinking about how long until the ceremony. I tried doing something I've never done before, I sucked his lips into my mouth. Then gingerley,carefully I bit his lip so it bled. He closed his eyes.**Oh my God does that feel good.** He did the same thing when I was done. I thought of the time. 8:52. We'd been talking a good while. "Eight minutes 'till." He whispered. He looked at the clock though,instead of being able to think and know it;like me. We kissed for a while until I felt the time surge inside me. It was time. He felt me stiffen and he knew too. He took off my clothes until I was in my short shorts and tank. I undressed him until he was only wearing his boxers. I stroked his muscles. "Are you sure?" I asked."Once this has happened,you can never take it back. You will always be mine and I will always be yours." His eyes grew dark.**I will always want you.**He said, sounding tranced. I lit the candles around my room, making it brighter but still dim. **Who shall go first?You or me?** I asked mentally. "Me." I nodded. "Where?" I murmured. I pointed out the points where I could. He told me wherever it was most juicy. I took his arm. His muscular arm. I bit there, then I sucked. Hard. He groaned, not in pain, in longing. He stroked my long brown hair while I sucked. I raised my head and saw my gleaming eyes in his. **Now it is your turn.** I handed him a siringe. He sliced it against my neck and sucked there. He drank deeply as well. I moved my neck which moved him into a different positon. I was sitting on top of him now. I grabbed his arm and ran my tongue along the gash I'd closed up leavning pink lines that looked like they'd be gone in the morning. His blood was tempting me to go farther. **Will it work for me as well?**He asked. His voice, which used to be a whisper, now was a full blasted shout in my head. I nodded. He licked my neck and spiraled up from there, until he got to my lips. I opened my mouth and his tongue slid in. He wrapped me in his embrace, after we shared about a minute kissing. I shivered. **I love you, Chloe. And I will be forever yours.** He sealed his promise with a kiss. On my lips, then my cheek, along my neck. Then he moved my hair and kissed the back of my neck and nipped there. I shivered once again. It was painful to want him so much. **I love you, too, and as you're mine,I'm yours.** He turned me around in his arms. I looked up into his big blue eyes. "You shouldn't. I shouldn't allow this but I can't be away from you." I murmured stroking the barily noticible pink lines which I'd made earlier. **Don't worry about me.I'm strong. I've made my decisions which I will stick by.** He told me. I didn't answer. There was no need to. He held me for a while. He whispered, non stop, things meant to soothe. I loved him. He didn't care if he was a vampire, as long as he got me. I didn't want to take his life away from him though. He knew I disaproved and loved his choice. He got to be with me and that made me happy. But he should grow up and have kids and grow old with his wife. He wouldn't be able to do that now. He could sense that I was distressed. "I don't need those things, as long as I have you,Clo." He murmured gently. Proving my point.**You do too. You're just too stubborn to admit.** I said shortly, I knew for certain I'm just as stubborn as he was. **And how do you know you don't need them if you've never tried?** I asked not giving up. I was selfish because I didn't want him to leave, but I did in a way. He shouldn't be trapped up here with us. I wish I was strong enough to let him go. Appearantly, he heard me thinking about strength. He asked,**How strong will I be?** I told him,"Strong enough to beat the crap out of a vampire if they are worn down." He grinned. **Now, I finally can protect you.** He told me content. I laughed.


End file.
